


VILDE

by ellewe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bisexual eva, evilde fluff and angst, lesbian vilde af, this is basicaly what I think vilde season would have been about, vilde's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewe/pseuds/ellewe
Summary: Well, that's what I think Vilde's season would have been:Girls squad,Vilde relationship with his mom,Her sexuality,The russ buss, etc...I hope you enjoy it!(I will publish it like the clips)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome, and if you want to co-writte it I will love some help. ( my tumblr: https://bansheefangirl.tumblr.com/ )  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes.

**Mandag 21.08.2017 – 19:26**

 

It was just the fist day of school and Vilde was already stressed.

She had the buss papers infront of her, some bills and more homework than what she had expected, but she was in her last year, what she was thinking?!

 

She put the bills on the kitchen table, maybe that way her mother saw them on time, and maybe she wouldn’t have to ask her fiends for money… She calmed herself, trying to trust her mother this time and returning to her maths homework. But it seemed that the universe won’t let her do it, a message of Magnus pop up on her phone.

 

**MAGNUS:** Hey honey!

                How was your first day?

                I’m already missing you <3

 

She looked the messages thinking what sould she answer as  _his girlfrien_ , but she still without knowing after  nine moths of relationship. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

**VILDE:** Everything was okay, school you know :)

           And yours?

           Missing you too <3

 

Did it sound like the right thing? 

But she couldn’t care less...Everything was becomeng strange between her and Magnus, so many kisses, the sex wasn’t that great and the comunication was their main reason why they hadn’t broke up. But she couldn’t lie him anymore, she had to tell him that she didn’t love him  _in that way_ , that it wasn’t his fault and blah, blah, blah…

 

Her mother show up in the living room and distracted Vilde of thinking about her  _relationship_ .

“Halla, mom. How has been your day?” she asked, provably knowing the answe.

“Great, the work has been better than other times, and I feel more confident...and then I slept all the afternoon...Sorry for not being awake when you have come...” she apologize

Well, that were great news, so great news.

“Have you take your pils?” she didn’t want her to apologize for something she had been doing the last three years, she wanted to know if she was okay.

“Yes, Vilde” and she really hoped she was telling her the truth “And how has been your first day like a third year?”

“Good, they have given me some papers that I’ve to complete for the buss, and a lots of homework. By the way I have left some bills on the kitchen table, and it would be great if you paid them before the weekend.” 

“Okay, I will do it, don’t worry...” HOW THE HELL SHE HAD NOT TO WORRY?!?! “And tell me about that buss, are you in with that girls you told me last year?”

“With some of them...” _please mom, don’t ask anything else…_ she thought and it seemed that her mom understood.

“Okay, do you want something special for dinner?” the new pils were making such a great job with her mother moods.

“Whatever you want.” and she smiled as if nothing worried her.

 

**EVA:** Do you need some help with the buss papers?

 

That message made her smile and that time was a genuin e one.

 

**VILDE:** No, thank you. :)

           I think I’ll do them tomorrow.

 

**EVA:** Okay 

        And remember if you need some help, here I am ;)

 

Okay, She REALY needed to talk with Magnus about her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**T irsdag 22.08.2017 – 10:30**

 

Vilde liked her history class, but for that time she was already in other place… somewhere between the Russ Buss organitation and Eva's smile.

“Hei, wake up! You’re missing the class.” Chris said, she was sitting next to her with the biggest smile in her face, that take Vilde back to the reality. “And if we both miss the explanation who is gonna explain it to me later?” and they both laugh like if it was some amazing joke and not what used to happened. 

“You could try to pay attention occasionally...or simply bring the book...” she propose.

“I told you, I forgot to buy it!”

“Who forgets to buy a school book?!” and that is why she loved Chris, she always took her back to reality and she made it better and that laugh had saved her more time that she could count. She was her best friend and she loved her so much.

“I told you...I just was in a very big hangover.” she put her hand up, like the bad guy in the police TV she used to watch.

“Okay...”she left it like that, and remembered that she had to pay Chris “Fuck!”

“What?!” Chris said and before she could said anything more Vilde had the money in hand.

“Sorry, I forgot to return you the money you lend me.” she give her the money. “Here it is, all of it.”

“It’s okay Vilde, you don’t have to give me the money now...” and she was already returning it to her.

“Nei, nei, I’ve bought what I wanted so I don't need it any more.” _everything was alright,_ she had to look like _everything was alright,_ Chris didn’t had to worry…

“Okay...” She took the money, but something in her graze told Vilde that she was still worried. “You...”

“VILDE! CHRIS! If you pay attention to my class maybe this year you don’t fail it.” the teacher told them and they looked and the blackboard trying to understand something, but...well at least they try.

“Vilde...” Chris started again.

“I know, don’t worry.” she smiled and returned to pay attention the class.


	3. Chapter 3

** Onsdag 23.08.2017 – 15:47 **

 

Threy had dicided to go to the Mcdonalds together, just the girls having a lunch, no Yousef, no Jonas and definitely no Magnus.

“So, who will host the bus reunion?” Vilde ask. They have to start with the bus planning as soon as possible if they don’t want to _Los Losers_ became the real losers… Well at least they just had to win the _PepsiMax_ for everything that happened the last year and for Sana.

“I’m not hosting one of those any more.” Sana said almost angry but they all know that she was joking. Okay the last reunion in Sana’s house didn’t end up great, but it wasn’t a big deal!

“Eskield has a new boyfriend who has become the kollektivet fourth wheel and Linn is having a hard time with returning to college, so the apartment is not an option.” Noora explained and she stood up and bought an other box of chips that she shared with Vilde. At first she refused them with a simile, but Noora insisted because with food she could never said no to Noora and if she did Noora wouldn’t stop until she took at least one, but who could only take one chip?

“Why we don’t do it at you place, Vilde? If you are the bus captain you must host it right?” Chris propose. She has been trying to make Vilde speak about her mom and family for moths, but Vilde never was ready for that conversation, maybe if she had more time and her thought weren’t full of the conversation she had to have with Magnus and her mother medications, maybe she would have told her something…

“Is not a good idea...” she was trying to make an excuse but the _wine party thing_ was too used...maybe if she tell the truth all would be easier…

“The thing is that...” just half of the truth would be okay, she didn’t have to tell everything at once.

“My mother is not feeling well this week, and she needs the house to be quiet...” they all looked at her like if they expected of her something more, like what was happening with her mother or just something more… But she couldn’t say more, at least not now…

“That’s okay.” Chris said and she smiled to her. And Vilde smiled back.

“Well, my mother will be out of town this weekend, and I could host the reunion this Saturday.” Eva said and she took one of Noora’s chips. 

Maybe Vilde imagine it, but she could see Eva smiling like if she knew something about Vilde that the others don’t, and… fuck… she was in love with that smile, so simple, so soft, so Eva’s…

“So this Saturday at 17:00 at your place is okay?” Vilde asked to Eva.

“Yeah, sure. Do I buy some wine?” She asked happily to be eighteen and being able to legally drink.

“We are not getting drunk.” Noora said and she shared with Eva a knowing look.

“I’m not saying that…” She excused herself and crossed her arms faking being angry.

“We know, we know… But you know how you’re with alcohol...” Noora hugged Eva and she gave up.

“Okay, no wine, you win. Happy?”

“You can’t even imagine.” And they both smiled and continued with their chips.

 

They talked about classes and unimportant things for a while, until Sana stood up and said to them that she had a date with Yousef and she had to go.

“Enjoy your soulmate.” Noora told Sana, and for the first time in Vilde's live she saw Sana blush.

“We are not soulmates!”

“Yes you are!” Chris told her. “But it doesn’t give you excuse to expend so much time with him, we are starting getting jealous.”

“I haven’t seen him in all summer, we deserve it.” She approach to Chris and passing her hand trough the other girl’s hair she added. “And you all know I would never abandon you. What would you do without me, return with the _PepsiMax_?” she said with a big smile.

Okay, they desrve that.

“Nei! We would be lost, but that is not an option.” Vilde said and she hugged her and said good bye to Sana after Eva had done the same.

“Enjoy your date! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Noora said and Sana winked at her before going out to meet Yousef with a hug that was too long for a normal couple that had seen each other the day before.

“Fuck, they are so cute.” Chris said.

“Yeah, I need a soulmate too.” Vilde added.

“You have Magnus.” Eva said, but it has sound more like a question than an actual fact.

“Yeah, I have him...” it has sound too sad? She hopped not… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat between Magnus and Vilde

** C HAT 24.08.2017 – 20:52 **

 

** V ILDE:  ** Hi Mags! <3

           We could have a date tomorrow, we could go to a café?

 

** MAGNUS:  ** I would love that! <3

                I miss seeing you

                And not being in the school, jaja <3

               Tomorrow at 17:00 at Even’s work?

 

** VILDE: ** You know I always run a little bit from 16:00 to 17:00 <3

           At 18:00 at Even’s?

 

** MAGNUS:  ** It will be perfect <3

                Is everything okay?

 

** VILDE:  ** Yes, don’t worry <3

 

** MAGNUS:  ** You know I will always worry about you ;)

                But really, is everything alright?

 

** VILDE:  ** Yes Mags,  everything is alright <3 <3

 

** MAGNUS:  ** Okay

                See you tomorrow kitty! <3

 

**VILDE:** See you <3


	5. Chapter 5

** Fredag 25.08.2017 – 16:45 **

 

Vilde has been running and doing her exercises for the last 45 minutes, she feels exhausted but better.

She had started running after William had told her that she wasn’t enough.

She had been rejected so many times in her life but never in such a direct way... and for that time she had stop eating too. Now she didn’t run for being more thin or being more social accepted. She run because she discovered than while you’re running you forget about the wold, and that is what she needed now, forget everything…

But a bunch of blond hair at the end of her way out of the park took her back to the reality.

“Halla!” she said to Magnus when they met, he was holding two plastic glasses of something that seemed some kind of juice.

“Hi sweetie!” he said back and hugged her.

“I’m all sweat!” she told as an excuse to not hug him back.

“I don’t care.” and he kissed her on the forehead. How can someone be that sweet? And how she was gonna dump him?

She laugh and kissed him this time in the lips, a fast kiss like nothing happened to them, just one last time…

“Well, one of Even’s coworkers has prepared us this juices, she told me that you needed energy after running.” and he laughed in a nervous way like he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Ooh, thank you!” this time Vilde hugged him and took one of the glasses.

“Mmmm...” she said after tasting it.

“Is it good?”

“Not at all, is like if someone had taken all the fruits that he or she had in the fridge and had mixed them in this” she said with a disgusting face tasting it again, maybe it has just been the first time...not not at all, that kind of juice wasn’t for her…

“Oh, I’m sorry.” he looked sorry and his graze has found the ground such an interesting place to look at.

“Don’t be, it was a nice detail.” she said and taking his arm both start walking to the nearest bench.

“I’m so exhausted!” she sit on it like in someway proving how tired she was. “Why didn’t you wait until our actual date?”

“I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend.” he let out a simple smile and looked at her. “So what is the thing you wanted to talk about?”

She looked at him surprised when he sit next to her, she didn’t told him that they had to talk, basically because if she told she would had to... and after three times of trying to come out she had decided that was better not to plan it.

“What made you think I want to talk?” _good one, sound less nervous the next time,_ she thought and well she could felt her strength running away.

“I am the one who always has to propose the date, you just do it when something is going on.” he meet her graze and he looked so worried.

He take her hand, waiting for her to say something. She knew that he would never pressure her, that he would give her all the time and space she needed to think and talk.

When she first talk him about her mom the first thing he asked is that if he could help, that if she wanted some specialist to talk with her he could give her the name of a very good one. He didn’t freak out and he listen to her, then he told him about his bipolar mother and her bad days but also told her that this bad days didn’t change the good ones.

He had been so good with her and she knew that he loved her and that makes she feel sick with herself, he didn’t deserve to be lied that way,  he didn’t deserved what she had done to him, he deserved a better girlfriend one who didn’t thought about an other girl while they were together. 

So she breath out and with all the courage she had in she meet his graze and told him.

“I don’t deserve you...” a little truth at a time…

“Vilde, don’t start. Of course we deserve each other, I love you and...” she could feel her tears coming out, she didn’t want to break Magnus' heart, she didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t lie anymore…

“Magnus please stop.” she looked at him directly to his eyes, she breath out, she was ready.

“You have helped me more that any other person and I cannot lie to you anymore, you don’t deserve that, you deserve someonewho could look at you and say _I love you_ and mean it the same way you do. You deserve so much love, but I’m just not the right person… Hurting you is the last thing I want but if I keep lying to myself, to everyone I’m afraid I would not able to find me again. And I cannot be something that I’m not only because in what everybody expect. I want the chance to be myself and to be happy and comfortable with it.” when she finished he say nothing, he waited and when he was sure that she didn’t want to say anything more he hugged her and she could feel his tears between her neck and shoulder, and she hugged him back and rest her head in his shoulder one last time.

When they broke t he hug they weren’t sure of how much time had happened, a minute, ten, an eternity? Because it felts just like it.

They grazes met and she couldn’t keep it.

“Please don’t be mad at me, say something...”

“How could I be mad at you, Vilde?” he looked so sad, she didn’t know what to answer. She wanted him to be angry with her, they relationship had been a lie! “If I’m something, I’m sorry if you ever had feel that you had to do something that you didn’t want or...”

“No! Don’t be sorry, I was the one who chose be with you and lie to you, I’m the one who is sorry.” she could not believe that he was the one apologizing.

He clean his face and looked at her faking a smile.

“So...” he didn’t know what to say and Vilde take his hand calming him down. “So now what? Friends?”

“I hope so, I don’t want to lose you.” she smiled back to him.

“Ah, so you really think that just because you’re in love with someone else you would get rid of me? Really?” well they were joking, that was good.

“Of course not!” 

“We can still making cats noises?”

“Nei!” now he was really smiling.

“Ooh, that really hurts.” and he made like he was being stabbed in the heart, they both laugh before he returned to his serious face again, _shit._ “So… who is...” and he made a pause.

Really is he waiting for her to use the pronoun? Vilde couldn’t believe it.

She feel her face burn.

“She? Who is she? Really?”

“Well, if my friend is in love with a girl I have to take care that at least is a good girl...” she couldn’t believe what Magnus was doing for her, she knew that he was hurt, he looked like it but he has just hiding it just for her to feel better? She didn’t deserve that.

“Oh God!” she hid her face in her hand and Magnus start laughing.

“Okay, no names? Do I know her?”

S he only nod.

“Don’t tell me it’s Eva?” _shit!shit!shit!shit!shit!sit!shit!shit!shit!how?!_ Was she so transparent? If he knew it could mean that Eva knew to?! 

And just like that Vilde’s anxiety started to rise.

_ SHIT! _

“Oh...Oh!.. It’s true right?" he laughed a little bit before realising "But she is with Jonas...” 

“I know...” she take her hands of her face and Magnus hug her aging.

“I’m sorry. Having you heart break sucks...” he said and she could only be grateful for a friend like him.

“I know, and sorry...”

“It’s okay, it will pass I swear...”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lørdag 26.08.2017 - 16:28**

Vilde knew that maybe be there half an hour before was an exageration, but what she was supossed to do? Wait until the rest?

Nei!

She was the bus lider and she had to have all ready when the others come, and if she could do that while being with Eva...  
So she knock on Eva's bethroom window, the girl on the bed looked up to Vilde and with a smile she opende the window.

  
"Halla. I thought the meeting was at 17:00." She seemed confused for Vilde's presence and Eva looked around her "Sorry for the mess."

  
"Don't worry mine is worst." And then they both laughed.

"I will have to see that." Was she teasting her?

"You wish." Well, two could play this game...  
"You don't have an idea..." _Jonas, Jonas,_ Vilde remembered to herself that she was with Jonas and that she was only being nice with her, or maybe Chris and Sana had told her something about their preocupations about Vilde's family and she was just trying to make her speak about it...

  
She tried to forget her last tought and smiled to Eva.

  
"So, the meeting...is it now? Because I would have to change my clothes..." She asked whule she looked at her pijamas.  
"No, it is at 17, but I tought I could come before the others and plan it a little bit better with you or if you need help with hosting it..."  
"No, it's everything okay, if you want to go up stairs while I change and start with the planification."  
"Okay." And she took the way to Eva's living room.

  
She put all the bus papers on the table and started to practise.

  
"Okay, so firts we will put our names on the incription, sing it and we will revised that all the van's papers are in orther then we will assing Chris as the van driver and Sana and me as the bus co-capitans..." Vilde remember to herself to breath, to don't be nervous, she could have mistakes, they were her friends, they would understand...

  
"You were doing good, why you stoped?" Eva appered behind her with two glasses of wine in her hands.  
"Really, wine?" She ignored her question and decided that taking the glass woudn't hurt anyone.  
"Is because you are so tense! You need to relax, and is there a better way?" They toast, she could not deny it, she felt less tense.  
The both drank and everything was in silent for a moment, a second that Vilde decided she would spend looking at Eva's bestiful eyes, who were looking at her too. But they decided that the papers on the table were more interesting than her, and her hand followed them.

  
Vilde couldn't take her eyes off of her, and she felt bad, so bad because she knew that she was with Jonas, but... She could dream right? She could dream a thousand more times about Eva's lips, who had just kissed her one time but... She wanted to meet them again, she just wanted them on hers one more time...just once and then she could keep lying for a thousand years...

  
"It seems that you have all under control..." Vilde tought that that was hilarius, really, you wanna bet?  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, Sana won't be able of stealing your job if you keep doing it that right." She joked.  
"Is all hers if she want."  
"Maybe the last year was enought for her." They laughed, and it was perfect. That little moment, two friend laughing...

  
_How much it would change if she knew who Vilde felt?_

She had to suppress that last tought again, _not anxiety, not now..._

  
"So, you feel encouraged for the meeting after your little practise."  
"Not at all..." Vilde looked at her glass, she would need more of those.  
"More wine?" And without a second for Vilde to answer Eva took her glass and she fill them again.  
"All yours." In ten minuts she had to have a real plan for the bus, and she had to do it while having Eva's graze on her...she couldn't do it sover and she had to stop thinking about it.

_Let's change the subject!_

  
"Are you okay with drinking now?" She knew that Eva had had a few problems with controling how much she drank in parties and she didn't wanted her to go over it again...  
"Yes, I've it under control, don't worry." She winked like nothing was happening. That was serius, she couldn't joke with it. "Really don't worry, since we kissed that I haven't drank that much and you know it."  
Vilde couldn't look at her any longer...

Of course she remembered.  
She remembered having to take Eva outside of William's house, because she was too drunk and Chris Penetrator wanted to take advantage from it.  
Of course she remembered Eva's trowing up besides a river while Noora and William kissed.  
Of courde she remembered making out with Eva a moment before all of that thing happend, and she could never forget that that kiss was more importan for her that having sex with William or Magnus.  
She remembered that she could never forget that night.

  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you don't have to watch it." _Play cool, Vilde, play cool_.  
"Drinking two glasses wouldn't afect me. Trust me..." She winked againg and added. "And by the way I don't have clamidia so..."  
Vilde drank the rest of her glass like a shoot, she could feel her face burning like the hell she was going to end up for thinking that Eva could be tasting her, and for thinking all the things her mind was making up.

  
Eva took a step closer and she take her hand...no she was taking her glass _of_ her hand...okay Vilde play cool, smile and laugh a little bit...  
But she didn't had to worry becaude the others were here.  
They listened a knock on the door and Eva opened it to them.  
The meeting has started, okay Vilde play cool, you can do it...

_Not, not really..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chat 28.08.2017 – 18:49**

 

**EVA:** VILDE!!!

        What the hell???

 

**NOORA:** Whats happening?!

 

**CHRIS:** What happened??

 

**EVA:** Jonas told me that Vilde had broken up with Magnus.

        Magnus didn’t tell why and also he told me that Magnus was devastated.

       What happen??

 

**VILDE:** Yes, we broke up.

           It was just, that we couldn’t be in a relationship anymore it didn’t felt quite right…

          I don’t know… we left it as just friends.

 

**NOORA:** I’m sorry to heard that Vilde…

 

**SANA:** Is for the thing that Elias did last year? Because I can kick him out of home if it helps

 

**VILDE:** No is not for that.

 

**EVA:** But what happen? You two seemed so happy.

 

**CHRIS:** Are you okay???

 

**VILDE:** Yeah, it just didn’t work, don’t worry.

 

**SANA:** Oh, well I’m sorry to heard that…

           I just wanted an excuse to kick Elias ass out of home.

 

**NOORA:** Not today girl.

 

**SANA:** Only joking.

           But now, lets be serious…

 

**VILDE:** I listen…

 

**SANA:** THIS FRIDAY THE FIRST PARTY OF _LOS LOOSERS_!!

           TO CHEER UP OUR AMAZING CO-CAPITAN!

 

**VILDE:** Nei!

 

**SANA:** You don’t vote in this one Vilde.

           Is for your own good.

 

**NOORA:** YAS!!

 

**CHRIS:** HEL YEAH!

 

**EVA:** PARTY TIME YESSSSS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Tirsdag 29.08.2017 – 11:31**

 

Vilde was standing in front of her looker, thinking about her last conversation with Chris.

She should have told them that he had broken with Magnus, but it doesn’t felt quite right, she wanted to keep lying a bit longer. Everything was easier that way…

But when Chris looked at her and asked her why she felt that the worst fiend in the wold, she doesn’t deserve Chris, she was too good…

And Vilde had to tell her all the truth, and she will, she promised herself. This week or this weekend she wasn’t sure, she would tell her ALL the truth. But a part of her felt like if Chris was her mother bills, and she would be paying them too late.

 

The sound of the books felling of the looker woke her up. She kneel on the floor an took them, and while she was organizing them again in her looker she saw a little paper that had something written, and when she read it she almost fell in on her knees again.

 

It was a black back round with _Los Loosers, The psycho and the homeless bitch are in our list now_ wrote in white.

 

She closed and the bang echo in the halway and a couple of people standing there looked at her almost if she had turn crazy. She tore the paper and trow it in the nearest bin.

 

She almost run to the toilets and closed herself there.

 

_Breath Vilde breath…_

_Is only a joke…_

_The bus is not in a black list…_

_And they don’t know…_

_They don’t know…_

 

When she calmed herself down, she went out the toilet and she found Sara standing there in front of the mirror.

“Hi!” she smiled to her.

“Hi.” she smiled back and went out to the hallway again.

 

And Vilde could only think about one thing…

_FAKE._

_Don’t let them again._


	9. Chapter 9

**Torsdag 00:01 – 31.08.2017**

 

Vilde couldn’t sleep, she was still thinking about the black list and the party her friends wanted to do. Where? Their bus wasn’t the biggest one. And what would happened if they invited the boys? She didn’t want to spend an other party watching Eva and Jonas making out… And drunk Magnus was not a very reliable person…

 

But she lost all that toughs when she heard a plate crash.

She went out to the kitchen in her pajamas, almost running.

And she saw her mother standing there, with her graze focused on a broken plate on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” she said without looking at her daughter.

“It’s okay mom.” she knew that she had to calm her down, just a little bit, first she would took her out of the kitchen, then she would clean up and give her mother her night pills.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just wanted to clean a little bit, to be usfull.” she was almost crying and Vilde could feel her mother break down, she was shaking.

“It’s okay, mom.” she take away her hair from her face and looked at her directly to the eyes. “Its just a plate, we have more.”

“But you do it all.”

“Mom, its fine. Just take you pills and go to sleep…” her mom graze was lost somewhere else that wasn’t her daughter. “Mom, look at me...” and when she finally did she continued. “Mom, have you took your pills?”

“I was doing better, I tough I could pass a day without them, be me again, without medication. The one who took you to that park when you were three or worked in that cake shop. You remember how I took her for you when you were ill and how we used to talk about everything?”

She was rambling now, and she couldn’t stand it anymore...

“Of course I remember mom.” she broke the eye contact and went to the bathroom and grab her mother pills.

She breath in and out, she could not be weak now. She had to be strong for her mother, don't let herself lost in the memories of a happy mother and a father. She had to be okay and then she could cry when her mother was sleeping, she could break down and sent a message to Chris that she would answer with a meme. 

When she entered back to the kitchen her mother was cleaning up the rest of the plate she had broke. Vilde took a glass of water and handed it to her mother with one of her pills.

“Take it, you know it helps.” when she meet her mother eyes they were looking at the pill, like if taking it would kill her.

“I don’t...” she started. “I’m okay.”

“Mom, please...” she was almost crying now, but it seemed that she understood.

Her mother took the pill and smiled at her.

The next moment they were hugging.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Fredag 1.09.2017 – 21:59**

 

The party had gone of limits, Eva’s house was full of people trying to get something, a dance, someone to fuck or weed, Vilde couldn’t tell the diference. But people was dancing everywhere and it seems that they never stop coming. She and Sana were taking in almost all the people that come to Eva’s door.

“We sould stop now don’t you think?” Sana told her looking inside and being clearly concerned.

“Yeah it would be better.” and they were almost closing the door when a voice stopped them.

“Hei! Hei! Don’t close, five more people can still enter right?” they tour only to see the boys faces and a six pack of beer in Mahdi’s hand.

“Sorry too late.” Sana said smiling to them.

“Oh, come on Sana. We’re best buds right?” okay maybe Isak was a little bit drunk by now.

“What?!” Jonas looked at him in such and insulted way.

“Let the boy talk Jonas.” Mahdi almost hit him but Jonas was faster.

Sana was faking to considerate letting the boys in. And Magnus was looking at her, she met his graze and he asked her how she was, his smile looked sad or maybe just was an effect of the cup she had drunk before.

“Okay, come in.” Vilde said, because if it was for Sana they could spend all the night at that door.

When they let the boys in Eva shown up almost immediately.

“JOOONAS!” and she let herself falling in his arms.

“EVAAA.” he replied back.

And he kissed her.

“Okay, boys out.” Magnus said and they all start moving trough the people.

She could feel Magnus graze upon her but she could not take her eyes away of Eva and Jonas.

How could in a room full of people her graze just focus on one?

“Oh, the boy has the heart broken.” Mahdi told Magnus.

“Ha Ha, so funny Mahdi.” Vilde didn’t know why she replied, but she could not control herself. Okay Maybe hasn’t been just a cup.

Mahdi felt in silent and Even save them of the uncomfortable moment.

“I think we should be moving don’t you think Mahdi?”

“Yeah, better.”

“You okay?” Sana asked.

“Yeah, do you wanna dance?” she couldn’t keep looking at Eva, she had to distract herself in something.

“Nah, I’m gonna take care that no one destroys Eva’s house. Enjoy yourself.”

“You’re the best Sana.” She smiled and go all the way to the kitchen to take some wine.

When she was at the kitchen she served herself a cup, or two of wine.

“Hi! I was looking for you, why you left?” and she turn only to see Eva’s face, drunk and smiling to her, only her.

“Because you were with Jonas, and we gave you space idiot.” why her cup was suddenly empty? She had just filled it.

“Sorry, I… I...” and then she trow up in the sink. Vilde took her hair not knowing what to do more to make her feel better.

“Sorry.” she repeat again.

“It’s okay Eva, you what to go to you room?” she couldn’t stand for herself and Vilde took her in her arms.

She only nod and then they were finding a way trough the people. When they finally made it a Spanish song was being played. Vilde could not understand it but for the face she saw in Noora’s face before she could tell that it wasn’t a good or nice one.

Eva sat in her bed and she sat next to her.

“Than you, Vilde. You know you’re amazing right.” Eva was taking Vilde’s face in her hands and she could feel it burning.

_She is drunk and if she mean it is not in that way._ She had to remember it to herself every time Eva said something like that to her, it made her feel bad. She could not met Eva graze for too much so she took the other girls hand and took them off of her face.

“Eva you should sleep.” She was standing but Eva took her hand.

“Don’t go, please stay...” and she made Vilde sit again.

Eva was looking directly to Vilde’s eyes.

The next moment they were lying in the bed and Eva had closed her eyes, Vilde stay a little bit longer in that position looking at her and _fuck she was so beautiful._

And when she was leaving she listen something that make her freeze on the door.

“ _I think I fancy you.”_ Eva said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lørdag 2.09.2017 – 12:15**

 

Vilde had spent the night at Eva’s.

The girls had gone after cleaning up a little bit after the end of the party, but Vilde felt as he couldn’t leave.

While she was waking up she felt the hung over hitting her, maybe the sofa wasn’t the best place to spend a night, and maybe she shouldn’t have drunk half of a bottle after leaving Eva in her room, but she couldn’t help it, how was she supposed to continue acting normal if was a possibility that Eva fancied her, _HER?!_

She knew that she couldn’t get exited about it, that maybe she thought that she was Jonas or maybe she didn’t mean it in that way. But she couldn’t help, she felt happy and exited and everything was great, they problems were far away, and Eva _maybe_ fancied her.

 

Vilde thought about making breakfast for the two of them, something simple. Eva would be up too?

But a sound of plates told her that she was and she had just had the same idea. She smiled at herself and she show up in the kitchen, Eva was setting up the kitchen’s island for the two of them.

“Hi.” her voice felt weak and with as much hung over as Vilde’s. “Good morning.” she smiled at her.

“Good morning.” could Eva be more beautiful?

“Do you want something for breakfast?” she tried to make something for her and Vilde couldn’t stand it. Her hung over wasn’t that bad and Eva needed to rest.

“Don’t worry. I will do it, just sit and rest a little bit longer.”

“Nei Vilde! This is my house so I cook, and in the other hand you took care of me yesterday so today is my turn. Maybe if someday I spend the night at your place you could cook me something.” again that blush all over her face when Eva spook like that. “What do you want?”

“Mmmm...” something that didn’t take an effort… “Do you have some juice?”

“Orange one?”

“Yes, thank you.” and she took it herself from the fridge while Eva toast some bread for herself.

 

They eat almost in silent at it felt like a weigh on Vilde’s shoulders, should she say something? Was she supposed to let Eva talk first? What the hell she must do?

She drank and other glass of juice and looked at Eva.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“The lights are too high it give me head each.” she said looking behind Vilde, she hadn’t met her graze yet.

“Eva, that’s a window.”

“I know...but is too high...”

“I cannot turn down the sun.” she said and laugh of her bad joke, but Eva wasn’t smiling this time.

“Poor of me...” she joked back, but Vilde felt something wrong in it.

“Did I do something stupid yesterday? I can’t fucking remember most of the night...” and with that simple words and that hung over smile Vilde’s smile broke a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mondag 4.09.2017 – 14:30**

 

She felt like nothing matter.

Vilde and the girls were eating lunch at school and she had a plate of salad in front of her, but she couldn’t eat anymore.

She felt that she didn’t deserved it, she was an idiot and she didn’t deserved eating. But Noora was watching her with a worried face so she eat a little bit, she could take care of that by her own, she didn’t need to worry Noora. But that bit of salad make her feel disgusted with herself, but she wasn’t trowing up. At least not now.

 

Her friends were talking about some school stuff, bad teachers or something. She could not focus.

“So what do you think Vilde?” she could feel Noora’s care in her voice, but she didn’t need it, she was okay, just a little bit sad, but okay…

“What?” Vilde smiled and looked at them. _Fuck she was too lost_.

“You’re so out, What happened?” _why? Why she was the one asking that to Vilde?_

Eva seemed worried too, but she couldn’t meet her graze… how she was supposed to look at her and don’t seem heartbroken at the same time?

But she need it anyways, she took all the strength that she had inside and meet Eva’s graze and then Noora’s. She breath smiled and said: “ I was just thinking in tomorrow’s history exam, sorry...”

“FUCK.” Chris had a spoon in her mouth and it almost fall.

“Did you forgot?” Sana laugh.

“Nei! I just thought that was not tomorrow...”


	13. Chapter 13

**Onsdag 6.09.2017 – 15:30**

 

Vilde had just finished her last class and was getting ready to go home when Chris shew up waiting for her.

“Hi.” Vilde said to her with the biggest smile she could manage.

“Hi! Do you wanna go somewhere and have lunch with me?” Chris was amazing but the last thing Vilde wanted was to eat something. She just wanted to go home and maybe watch some _Gossip Girl._

“Came on Vilde! You’re so down lately, let me take care of my friend!” did she seemed that sad? Really?

“Okay...” Chris smiled so bright that even Vilde couldn’t hide hers.

 

They took some take away food from the nearest McDonald, but she couldn’t eat… She had thought about trowing up after talking to Chris, but part of her wanted to get better for a moment... So she took a deep breath and eat her hamburger with chips.

“So, you know you can tell me whats going on right?” yes she knew but… it was hard…

“Yeah I know… But every time I want to do it, the wold starts to go faster and some kind of weight doesn’t let me breath… I know nothing will happened, you’re my best friend and you deserve that I tell you the truth but is… is such a difficult thing to do… I don’t even know where to start right know...” she was feeling that weight again and breathing was such a difficult thing know, but Chris took her hand and thing started to slow down and she believed that she could tell her this time.

“I don’t want you to feel bad… But you’re so important to me… I hate seen you that way...” she made a pause “Do you believe that we don’t see you when you don’t eat? Or that we don’t worry when you disappear for days at your house? Or that I believe that the money you ask me for is just for cloths…? Do you really believe that we don’t worry about you…?”

She didn’t know how to answer that, she knew that Noora care of her eating problems and that Eva had listen to her throwing up once… But she thought that Sana and Chris didn’t see her that way…

“I… I don’t want to worry you with...”

“Fuck it!” she stand up from the bench they were sitting “We love you Vilde, and we’re fucking worried!” now Chris was looking like her mother before she started taking medicines, when she first cough her tasting her wine…

Chris breath and seat again on the bench. “Please let us help… tell me something.”

“Like what?” she didn’t know how start…

“Something like… why we haven’t gone to your house at some point? Is everything okay with you parents?”

“My mother, I only live with my mother...” a little step at a time she had to remember that…

“So is everything okay with her?” Chris was good… Vilde knew that she was getting ready for the worst and that she would be at her side happened what happened.

“No...” Chris took her hand again and she breath in “She has been through a deep depression for the last four years...”

“Vilde… I’m so sorry...” Chris eyes were like plates and her face told her how much she could really felt that.

“It’s okay, really… She is getting better since Magnus recommend us a therapist.” Vilde cleaned her face, she could feel some tears rolling down, but she won’t cry…Not now.

“Is something I… We could do to make things better?”

“No, its okay… She’s working again so we won’t need more money and I’m searching for a job, so everything is getting better.” the weight had disappeared and she smiled for that.

“Okay.” she make a little pause and Vilde eat some chips. “And… sorry if I go too far but… your father doesn’t help you…?”

_Her father…_ it had been moths since the last time she thought about him…

“He is not part of our live anymore.” she had memorized by heart that phrase. Her mother was always using it the first year after he left. She used to repeat it as a mantra and then she started to be sadder.

“Okay...” Chris didn’t ask any farther and Vilde thanks it. It happened so many years ago but she couldn’t think about it without crying.

They stayed a little bit in silence, finishing their meals. And then Chris asked again.

“It is something more that is affecting you?” Chris was taking the thing about her mother better than she had thought at first…

Vilde debate a little bit with herself about telling her feelings about Eva… But if something changed between them after that she couldn’t stand it… She didn’t want to lose her… But she wanted her help so bad…

“I… think I could be in love with someone...” Vilde started…

“Good! That’s why you broke with Magnus?”

“Yeah...” _breath in breath out…_

“And that person… does he know?” _he…_ it was always a _he_ isn’t it…

“No…”she could feel her face burn, she but maybe if she lay a little bit more… she could be brave enough.

“Okay… and does he fancy you or is more like…?”

“It’s not like William. This one is better for me… even if the only reason why I know that he fancy me is because he was drunk…” she felt sick with herself of using _he_ and laying to Chris again.

“Is why you have been so strange since Eva’s party?” she looked so worryed.

“Yeah...” Vilde knew the question before Chris asked her. And she wasn’t ready.

“So… who is...” she started but Vilde couldn’t hear _he_ anymore.

“Chris… Before continue with it you should know something.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant...”

“NEI!” they laughed for the fist time in that evening at it was amazing, Vilde felt that everything was gonna be alright.

“I could have changed a little bit what happened...” she paused but Chris didn’t said anything so Vilde went on again. “The person I think I’m in love is not… isn’t a...” _she couldn’t, why it felt that she couldn’t?_ Vilde fucking hate that feeling.

“Is not a guy?” Chris said and she nodded.

Then there was a moment of silent that took away all hopes that where in Vilde.

“That okay Vilde. There’s nothing shameful of liking girls. You’re an amazing person and the people you feel attracted to wouldn’t change our opinion about that. We love you.”

She felt the tears going down her cheeks and Chris hugged her. She needed that, she needed her best fiend and she felt so grateful that she hat her.

“I love you Chris.”

“I know.” they stayed like that a little bit longer.

“So… who is the lucky one?” Chris smiled and if Vilde’s face was burning now it was a fucking fire. “Oh! I know her right?” she couldn’t stand it, she felt like she was gonna die. “She is on the bus, right?” she nod. “Mmmm… that’s a difficult one...” _she could take her, nothing bad was going to happened._

“It’s Eva… I fancy Eva.” if Chris smile could get bigger it was definitely doing right.

“Oh...” but then Chris realized “Oh...”

“Yeah...”

Chris hugged her again.

“She’s gonna dump Jonas you will see...”


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAT 7.09.2017 - 20:39**

 

**MOM:** Vilde?

         Are you coming home tonaight?

 

**VILDE:** YES, don't worry.

          I'm at Noora's, they've invated me to have dinner with them.

          I will be at home in an hour or something.

 

**MOM:** OK

          You're okay?

 

**VILDE:** Yes, mom.

           They're so nice, you would like them.

 

**MOM:** OK, enjoy your friends!

          I hope I meet them one day!

         Why they never come home?

 

**VILDE:** One day maybe...


	15. Chapter 15

**Fredag 8.09.217 – 18:14**

 

Vilde wasn’t sure of what she was gonna were that night. She liked to take a shower and then while the music was still on she liked to choose her cloths. She do it like a ritual, something to keep her in that moment, something that was only hers.

Today the girls had chosen to go around with the van, have dinner somewhere away from Oslo and everyone they knew. A Girls night, she liked it!

 

She looked at her cloths carefully… If it was a party she would probably wear a dark skirt and a pale T-shirt… But that wasn’t that kind of occasion… Maybe some pale trousers and a dark shirt? She took that kind of cloths of the closer and left them on the bed, but the combination didn’t seem right… Maybe if she wear it with that big coat and a scarf?

 

When she tried it on herself she really enjoyed it. She felt more confident now… Maybe that was something about _Born This Way (glee cast version)_ that was playing on the background, or maybe she could have a moment of confidence…

 

**CHRIS:** VILDE!

            VILDE!

            VILDE!

            We’re at you door, come down!

            ANSWER THE PHONE!

 

Fuck! That message was from 5 minutes ago. Fuck!

Vilde turn down the music and go out of the room, but the door was ringing and her mother was getting up… Fuck!

She opened the door and Chris was smiling with such a big smile at her mother. Chris didn’t jump and hugged her when she gave her back the smile because Vilde was just going out the door.

“We’re going around with the van, I’ll probably come back late...” Vilde told her mother and kissed her cheek.

“It’s okay, be careful. Who are you?” and she was looking at Chris now.

“I’m Chris, Hi!” she was dying of happiness, Vilde smiled at that fact.

“I’m so happy to meet you Chris, Vilde talks a lot about you! Take care of her...” her graze fell upon Vilde and that time was she the one who was dying, but not from happiness…

“Of course!” and now they were going.

“Bey mom, remember!”

“I will, enjoy your night Vilde and Chris!”

And the started going down the stairs with a proud smile on Chris face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lørdag 9.09.2017 - 02:02**

The girls were returning home after the party in someone house that Vilde didn't know much about.

They've already left Noora and Sana at their places, and now was Vilde's turn.

"Could you go more slow?" Eva said. She was lying down in one of the sofas, okay maybe she had drank a little bit but she seemed better than other times.

"NEI! We're going late!" Chris said without looking away of the road.

"Please..."

"Nei Eva."

They left Vilde in front of her door and she was in her way in when Eva stopped her.

"Vilde! Vilde!" She turn to see Eva running to her with her scarf. "You left it on the bus."

Vilde took it and she wanted to return to her way in but she could feel Eva's graze upon her... (An probably Chris's was there too).

"You looked beautiful today." And just like that Vilde's heart stopped. She felt her legs failing her. She wasn't ready for that.

"Eva...". She had to let thing clear, to make Eva answer somethings... She couldn't keep making illusions if the thing weren't going somewhere else. "Why do you said that?"

"Because you're beautiful and I thought you should know." She smiled and took a step closer, but Vilde took one away. She didn't want to make illusions, she didn't want to get hurt.

"Thank you..." _A breath..._ "You look beatiful too." She couldn't meet her graze anymore...

_What she was doing? She had to clean thing up. She had to stop making illusions with something that was never gonna happend._

She thought.

And maybe was the hope that still lived in her or the wine that she had drank but she felt brave enough to speak it out.

"Eva, you have to..." She started but Eva stopped her before she could go any farther.

"I broke up with Jonas."

That fact make her heart go again.

"It was at the party I host. I... Could not keep dating him... It was not like the first time... And... And my feeling are different now..." Eva's face waas turning red but Vilde couldn't stop herself, she was smiling. And Chris was probably looking at them and cheering Vilde for teaking a step closer so she did so.

"Are you okay about that...?" Vilde asked.

"Yeah... Well... It's complicated..." Eva looked up and meet Vilde's graze again.

Her heart beat was so loud now, with si much hope and she couldn't look away of Eva. That beatiful girl who maybe was telling her that she fancied her, that she had broken up with her first love just with the same reason as Vilde had broken up with Magnus.

That moment she made the biggest smile she remembered. She was happy.

"Vilde?" She didn't know how long she had been in silent but for Eva's face it seemed too long.

"Sorry, I don't know..." But she couldn't finish the sentence because Eva was kissing her.

And she kissed back.

Vilde couldn't believe it. She had dreamt with that kiss so long and now was happening and it couldn't be better.

Eva's lips were soft and were looking for Vilde's with hungry. They've been starving so long for that moment.

Vilde didn't want it to finish but Eva broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile.

"I should go..."

"Please stay." She couldn't watch Eva go, not now...

"Chris is waiting." 

"She csn wait a little bit longer, don't you thing?" Eva bit her lip and gave Vilde a fast kiss.

"We'll talk later." And just with that Eva was returning to the van, lefting Vilde with the taste of Eva's lips.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAT 10.09.2017 - 10:34**

**CHRIS:** GIRL!!!!!!!

              What happened with Eva???

              You two took so long yesterday ;)

 

**VILDE:** I'm sure you know what happend :P

**CHRIS:** I want you to tell me, my friend XD

**VILDE:** We just kiss *.*

             And maybe today we go out.

           I don't know...

           ShouldI send her a  message?

**CHRIS:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING

              FOR?!?!?!

\------------------

**VILDE:** Hi Eva! <3

            Do you want to go out today?

           I mean, if you can...

\-----------------

**18:28**

**EVA:** Sorry Vilde...

         I have to help my mother with

         something...

**VILDE:** OKAY

            Maybe other day...


	18. Chapter 18

**Mandag 11.09.2017 – 15:30**

 

Vilde was with the gitls at the school kantine, they all were eating something. Noora brought her a sadwich and a bit of tortilla, she loved it and smiled at Noora when she gived to her.

Sana was talking to Chris about some German homework and Noora was just trying to convice them that Spanish was more useful, they were all joking and Vilde loved to watch them laughing and having fun.

When Eva come to their table and took the seat in front of Vilde her wold turn so bright and the moment she had being waiting for seemed perfect.

“Hi!” Vilde told her, just like the others.

“Hi.” Eva said back with a tired voice, she didn’t looked at Vilde and something inside her hurt.

“Are you okay?” Noora asked.

“Yeah, I’m just tired it has been a hard weekend...” now Vilde could tell that she was sad.

“What happened?” Vilde asked, but Eva didn’t wanted to look at her.

_That bad had it been?_ Vilde thought

“Is nothing don’t worry...” she looked down but for the way Sana was looking at her Vilde knew that they wouldn’t stop asking, but now better to change the subject.

“You know what have I heard?” Sana said and Eva looked at her.

“What?” Noora asked.

“We’re in a blacklist.” _shit!_ Vilde remember the note, and how she should have told them.

“What?!” Eva said almost getting up of her seat.

“Fucking Pepsi Max.” Chris cursed.

“So what?” Noora made her _I-don’t-care-so-waht?_ Face and Sana just looked surprised.

“You were so worried the first year about that, what happened Vilde?” she had to tell the about the note but Sana would kill her for not telling, she knew how she would have take revenge upon the Pepsi Max.

“Oh, I received a note about that like two weeks ago.” she trow it like it was nothing, because with all that had been happening it wasn’t.

She didn’t want to talk more about the note, the only thing she wanted was to talk with Eva and maybe kiss her again, took her between her arms or maybe Eva would take her.

“And why you didn’t tell us?” Sana looked directly at her, she could be really intimidating and now she was.

“I didn’t want to worry you, I thought it was just a sick joke.”

“The next time I want to worry okay?” she smiled and her face relaxed.

“Yes ma’am!” she waved like she was in the military and all of them laugh, it was nice but it would be nicer if Eva looked at her, but that was something that in this moment was not happening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Onsdag 13.09.2017 - 19:03**

Vilde felt like the wold could colapse right now and she would still without caring.  
She was alone at home, her mother has to return at 19:30 after her last shift,and by that time she had to have something ready for diner. But she couldn't be less hungry.

But with all her streght she could manage she get up of her bed and went to the kitchen.  
The fridge was almost empty, only a couple of eggs, a brik of milk that Vilde would have sworn that was empty, some vegetables and a brik of soup that was left of yesterday diner. She could meda up something...

  
She left a post-it on the fridge door.  
DO SHOPPING she write hopping her mother watched it before the weekend.

She started with the soup, hitting it a little bit and then she decided she would made a tortilla so she started with the potatos.  
But while she was on her work she recived a message.

**EVA:** Don't worry it has nothing to do with                 that.  
          Is just that my father has come to town           and it would be better if we could talk               after his vist.  
          I really want to talk with you, but things           are complicate, sorry.

She had to reread the message a couple of times, then she read what she had sent to Eva at some point thid afternoon because she didn't wanted to answer something wrong.

**VILDE:** Hi!  
             I just wanted to know if everything is                okay.  
             Because I just feel you a little strange              and I wanted to know if is because                    the thing that happened on sturday...

But she still didn't know what to answer Eva's message.

Vilde was hopping some kind of rejection for Eva's part or some kind of confesion about she loving her back and being confussed about it. But not that, not having to wait for a clear answer. How was she going to wait if the only thing she wanted to do was talking to her. But she was going to be a good friend and be there for Eva and then accept what she decided to do.

**VILDE:** Okay.  
             I hope the thing with your father end                up fine.  
             And if you need to talk about that I'm                always here for you!

Vilde sent the message hopping that she didn't sound desasperate or worst. She wanted to be friendly because that was one of the things she most cared about and she didn't wanted to lose her frienship with Eva just because she loved her in an other way.

**EVA:** I know, thank you  <3

**VILDE:** XD

That heart warmed Vilde's soul, she knew that it was nothing that that is the way they used to talk but... if they can continued doing normal after what happened... maybe the kiss could be a good thing...


	20. Chapter 20

**Torsdag 14.09.2017 - 9:57**

Vilde heard Sana and Chris laughing before she vould really see them.

They were sitting on a bench outside school, waiting for the others like they used to to before classes started. Vilde smiled at them and they waved back, then they just jumped of the bench and came where Vilde was.

"Halla." They said almost at the same time.

"Aren't we waiting for Eva and Noora?" Vilde asked when she saw that Chris and Sana where in their way to the School door.

"No, Noora send me a message before that Eva was moving with her for the rest of the week and she wanted to stay at home today. So Noora stayed with her." Sana explaind to Vilde.

"By the way you know what's happening with her?" Chris asked directly to Vilde.

She didn't know if she should say something about Eva's problems, it was her decision to tell or not but, on the other hand she couldn't let her fiends like that.

"She only told me about her father was in town or something like that." Vilde felt nervous just saying that and the only thing she wanted was talking to Eva.

"Fuck, should we do something? If is that bad that she cannot stay at home...?" Chris said.

"Of course we're doing something we are her fiends!" Sana said, and if Vilde really know her and sometimes the answer could be yes, Sana just had made up a plan.

She smiled and they all got in school with the bell ringing around them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fredag 15.09.2017 – 20:01 to 23:59**

 

Chris was parking her van in front of the Kollektivet. Noora told them to wait until Eskild go out, so they won’t have to ring and they could still surprising Eva.

They have planned everything, Chris downloaded some episodes of _How I meet your mother_ for getting Eva in a greater mood, Eskield had bought them some good wine and they would have all the Kollektivet for them alone.

Eskield showed up on time so they get out of _Los Loosers_ and went directly to the building entrance.

“Hi Girls!” he said happily to them.

“Hi Eskield!” Vilde said back, followed by Sana and Chris.

“Please don’t do anything...” he started.

“We won’t get your apartment on fire, don’t worry.” Chris said in her joking way.

“Pease don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! GOD! Will you ever let me finish EVER?!”

“Maybe some day.” but before he could said something back Sana interrupted their little joking game.

“Are you sure we will have the Kollektivet all for us all night?”

“Yes Sana, I’m going with Isak and Even to that gay bar I met Isak a year ago for something of their year celebration I dunno. And Linn is going to a party with some collage friends. So yeah it would be all for you.” he explined.

“Linn is going to a party?” Vilde asked with a surprised tone, but she was really happy for her.

“Yes! My girl is on fire again!” he looked so exited for his friend and the girls were too, Linn deserved so much. “So enjoy your time!”

“Yeah, you too!” Sana said to him and they took the stairs to the apartment.

 

When Noora opened the door and Eva asked who it was they almost jumped to her.

“Evaaa!” Chris shouted and Sana hugged her so tight.

Vilde just could see Eva’s happiness for having her friends there and Noora looked at it as Vilde did, but when Vilde’s and Noora’s grazes meet she could only see some kind of aprobation to Vilde.

 _Had Eva told her something?_ She through.

“Vilde!” and before realizing it she had Eva hugging her and Vilde couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“How are you?” she whispered on her ear.

“Better now.” Eva just broke the hug and looked at the rest of them. “What the hell are you all doing her? You told me that we would watch some films and have a night in.” that last part was clearly focused on Noora, but they were booth smiling anyway.

“They would have killed me if I didn’t let them in. Not my fault.” she said.

“Did you believed that we would let you alone after not knowing anything of you for days?” Sana said really offended.

“I answer ALL the messages!” Eva excused herself.

“With _I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m at Noora’s._ ” Chris faked Eva’s voice and she just gone directly to the sofa like and angry little kid.

“Vilde help me with the wine.” Noora told her.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Vilde took a step on the kitchen while Noora was taking some cups off, so Vilde went to the fridge when they kept the wine. They were filling the cups when Noora stopped and looked directly at Vilde.

“Don’t hurt her okay.” she said and Vilde completely froze.

“Wh...at?” she couldn’t believe that Eva had told Noora, but it was more unbelievable that Eva cared enough for tolling her, that Eva could believe that Vilde could ever hurt her.

Vilde heart started to beat faster and her face tuned red.

“You know what I’m talking about.” she stopped a little bit and then continued closer to Vilde. “And I’m happy for you two, because it will work, I’m sure of that… But please, don’t hurt her.”

She was so happy right now so she hugged Noora and she laughed at that little fact.

“I would never do that.” and she took the three glasses to the living room when the others had started one of the episodes.

 

* * *

 

They had spent all the night watching old _How I meet you mother_ episodes and Eva looked happy, Sana was almost slept in one of the pillows and Chris was in bottle on hand so she couldn’t drive today.

 

 **Vilde:** Mom! I’m going to stay at Noora’s today.

I hope it is okay.

 

When she looked up from her phone Eva was looking directly at her. And only with that all the noise that Chris and Noora were making about if Chris should stop drinking or not fade way.

“Could you help me with this?” she said looking at the glasses and the empty bottle.

“Sure.” and they took their way to the kitchen.

 

She left the things on the kitchen countertop and look at her phone who had buzzed.

 

 **Mom:** Is okay, but tomorrow come home early.

 

 **Vilde:** Okay  <3

 

“Who is that?” Eva asked looking at her.

“My mom, she is worried that I don’t come home tonight.” she answered with a smile. _Why was she even smiling?_

“Aren’t you staying here tonight?” she looked clearly worried at that and Vilde enjoyed that little moment, even if she shouldn’t enjoy that.

“Of course I’m staying. How could you thing something like that?” Eva smiled so bright that she could kiss her.

So she did.

She took a step closer and pressed her lips together, it took Eva by surprise but it didn’t make her reject the kiss. So they enjoyed it, the world has stopped and it was just the two of them in that white kitchen enjoying each other.

They weren’t drunk, they weren’t doing that they won’t remember tomorrow. They were something that at least Vilde had being wanting at least more than a year now.

And when they broke apart the world started again.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter.” Eva said and took her hand, Vilde couldn’t said no. And without knowing their were entering in someones bedroom. She didn’t know from who it was, she didn’t care anything.

She could only feel Eva, the pressure of her lips on hers, the way that her hand was running trough Eva’s hair, _that soft hair that she could play with all the eternity…_

And then they laid on the bed, facing each other faces, Vilde couldn’t be happier, but something in Eva was sad.

“What really happened Eva?” she asked.

A tear fell down Eva’s cheek and Vilde hugged her closer, she didn’t wanted her to feel bad, she wanted her to feel better and loved so she kissed her forehead and let her time for talking.

“You remember that I talked about my father being in town with her new family?” she started.

“Yes.”

“So we had a dinner all together… And everything was going so fine, my parents weren’t arguing, and his partner and children were nice… And I was feeling so comfortable but then… I don’t remember how it happened but my father started to made some homophobic comments and I didn’t know what to do, i just froze on my sitt… So I looked at my mother because she knows… She knows that I feel for you the same things I felt for Jonas and she told me that that was fine and she wated to know you and... And she wasn’t saying anything! How could she just sitting there knowing that I was feeling wrong… And not doing anything...” she made a pause but before Vilde could told her something Eva started again. “ So I get up and left the diner. I don’t know if my mother followed me, I just took a tram to Noora’s place and now I’m afraid of answer the phone.”

“I think you should talk to her. I’m sure she love you, if you tell her about us.” Vilde didn’t know how to do this, but all she wanted was for Eva to feel better.

“Yeah I should go home, now that he is gone...” she looked at Vilde and played with her hair.

“But when you feel okay with it… You’re not...” but she didn’t wanted to end the sentence.

“I could never feel wrong with us, Vilde… I wasn’t even surprised with I acknowledged that I was falling for you. It just happened...”

She smiled at her and they stood like this until they felt sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lørdag 16.09.2017 – 11:12**

 

“Should be stay here all day?” Vilde asked Eva.

They were hugging, Vilde’s head on Eva’s chest, everything was perfect. Just the two of them, kissing, talking or in silent it didn’t matter, Vilde would loved it in any circumstances.

“We should spend the day here, Eskild wouldn’t matter...” yesterday they’ve ended up in Eskild room, but he hasn’t bothered them. “But I’m hungry… Should we eat?” Eva said moving away Vilde’s hair so they graze met better.

“Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen?” Vilde say getting up of Eva’s chest and looking her directly to her eyes.

“I would love that.” she looked at Vilde and kissed her before she went out of the room.

She was still in the same clothes that she wore yesterday but they were in a worst state, but she didn’t regret staying all night cuddling with Eva. The memory made her smile and she walked happily to the kitchen wishing to find something that made Eva smile…

“Hi!” Sana surprised her. She was in the kitchen holding a glass of water and she smiled to Vilde. “Did you had a good night?” when Sana made that little and joking comment Vilde’s body decided to stop working and her mouth froze in a shy smile. “Don’t look at me like that!” _how was she looking at her?_ Vilde was still shocked when her mouth moved by her own.

“I… We… How did you know?” by Sana’s smile she could say that she knew how they and Eva felt and she was happy for them…

Yeah last night they haven’t been discrete, but she seemed to know it from before and Vilde was sure that she had hidden it pretty well…

“Really? You two had been in love at least since second year, that you had discovered it now it doesn’t mean that we all did.” if Sana didn’t stop talking Vilde felt like she could fade out, her face was read and her heart was beating faster than ever… _Had she been so... Transparent?_ “I know how love look like and...”

“It took you some time seeing it in Yousef last year...” _why was her mouth_ _speaking alone!_

“Oh!” she faked feeling hurt. “Okay maybe I deserved that...” and they laugh together and Vilde relaxed a little bit. “And… You two… are together now?”

“Yes… Maybe… I think so… I don’t know…” she looked for some cookies or some snacks in the cupboards.

“Well you should, you would made such a great couple… And I at least would win the beat!” Sana said almost shyly.

“YOU HAVE A BET?! WITH WHO?!” it shocked Vilde that they had something like that.

“Me and Chris...” she felt like killing the both. “When you didn’t stop asking about Eva this week and the way you had been acting this days… I don’t know I just asked Chris if you and Eva…” _She would kill Chris later… Focus on searching something to it…_ “She didn’t say something, don’t look at me like that! I just guessed and things lead to an other… And I told her that you fort sure would talk to her yesterday and she said that no, that you would take your time and nothing would happened… So we made a bet, no big deal!”

“Not big deal! You made a bet on my feelings!” she couldn’t be angry with Sana, but she really wanted…

“Well you’re with Eva now, right? Go with here! Take the cookies over there and go with your girl!” Sana almost kicked her out of the room. She give them a bag of cookies from one of the cupboards and let her in front of the door where Eva was waiting for her and disappeared in Noora’s room.

She get in.

“Why did you take so long?” Eva asked.

“I was talking with Sana...” she laid on the bed again next to Eva and gave her the cookies.

“Thank you!” she press a long kiss on her lips and rolled at the top of Vilde. “Did she asked something…?”

“She knew… Well, she had made a bet with Chris about it...”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah.” Vilde kissed Eva and that way the end the conversation and forget about the cookies.

That way they forget about everything.


End file.
